


Inside (Memories where you laid them) 記憶深處

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>深深暗戀著Charles的Erik終於找到了光明正大的理由和他打一炮。可喜可賀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside (Memories where you laid them) 記憶深處

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside (Memories where you laid them)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110398) by Cornelius and Ashton. 



結束了一天和“教授”的訓練，Erik回到了自己的房間裡。一提到教授這個頭銜，他忍不住笑了起來。他怎麼也沒想到Charles會給自己扣一個這麼大的帽子。對於Erik來說，Charles Xavier僅僅是,並且也只能是那個一直讓他魂牽夢縈的，過去幾個月一直日日夜夜相處的人罷了。今天的訓練內容和以往有些許不同，Erik讓Charles入侵了自己記憶中最為隱私的那一部分記憶。當他看完自己的記憶之後，潸然淚下的Erik感謝著讓他回憶起這一切的Charles。那是一段很簡單的記憶，Erik和自己的母親以及近親們正在慶祝光明節（Hanukkah）。要不是因為Charles，沒有人想起這曾是最重要的記憶。這讓Charles對於Erik的身世感受到了前所未有的感同身受與同情。  
  
在回房間的路上，Erik的腦中一直縈繞著這些記憶。他心不在焉地把Raven從自己的床上趕走之後，一屁股坐下。她確實是一個非常漂亮的女孩子，可是Erik和她接吻的時候他什麼感覺都沒有。Erik對於Raven的關愛只不過是在幫她構建對自己的信心而已。  
  
他脫下自己的靴子，把臉埋在枕頭之中。閉上雙眼後，在他的腦海中縈繞的還是Charles那張臉。總是用蔚藍的雙眸看著自己，並用柔軟的嗓音嘗試灌輸一些道理。那一夜，Charles咆哮著一頭沖進洶湧的海中，支起Erik的手臂將他從水中托起，並入侵了Erik的腦中讓他保持冷靜。他竟然寧願冒著生命危險去拯救一個素不相識的陌生人。而他從來沒有認真感謝過Charles對自己做得一切。這一次也是，Erik知道這是再簡單不過的事情，入侵記憶。  
  
Erik想起了Charles的手臂，還有帶著他在庭院中跑動的那矯健的雙腿。很多天Erik都可以看見Charles和Hank一直在外面慢跑。儘管對於Hank的運動天賦來說這並不算什麼，但還是讓Erik印象深刻。這實在是太迷人了，讓Erik在過去幾周都忍不住早起就是為了能一覽Charles模糊的身軀穿過院子的景象。Erik一直嘗試著克制自己去視奸Charles的衝動，可是他一向不是一個善於控制情緒的人。他一向都小心翼翼地掩蓋著自己的欲望，可在這孤寂的夜晚之中，嘗試著不去想那麼俊美的人實在是太難了。  
  
他用自己的能力緩慢地拉開了褲鏈，想都沒想就直接一把扯下了自己的內褲。將自己的手臆想象成是Charles的。指尖在身上緩緩滑動，拇指劃過自己的敏感點時，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇忍不住驚呼出來。  
  
敲門聲打斷了他的動作與幻想。“走開。”Erik命令道。如果這一次還是Raven，他一定不會像上次那麼溫柔了。  
  
“是我。”是熟悉的嗓音，“Charles。”  
  
Erik立馬站了起來，用手理了一下頭髮，試圖讓自己冷靜下來。“你要幹什麼？”他暗自祈禱自己顫抖的聲音不要被對方有所察覺。  
  
“我想要跟你談談。有急事。”  
  
Erik輕輕歎了口氣穿好自己的內褲。深深吸了好幾口氣，就像Charles教他做的那樣，讓自己冷靜下來。隨後用自己的能力把門打開。“門沒鎖。”  
  
經過一段長時間的猶豫不決之後，門終於被推開，Charles探頭看了看，“我希望我並沒有太打擾你，你還好嗎？”  
  
Erik感到臉上一陣燥熱，他急忙移開了視線，假裝全神貫注地看著自己桌上的硬幣。“Charles你到底有啥事？大半夜的又想到了什麼？”  
  
“嗯，好吧。”Charles向前踏了一步，“我想到了一個計策，就看你願不願意實踐一下。”他看著偌大的走廊似乎陷入了沉思。“其實這曾經是我用過的房間之一。”  
  
“之一？”Erik問道，“你以前到底有多少房間？”  
  
“噢，相當多。”Charles笑著走進房間，腳踩木地板的裂縫之間似乎發出了尖銳的聲音，“如你所見，我曾經是一個很好奇的小傢伙。所以我經常在這幢房子裡以找出各種各樣的房間為目標。”  
  
Erik靠近他仔細審視，“那Raven和你一起睡麼？”  
  
“不，當然不。她一直睡自己的房間。”  
  
Charles的回答讓Erik松了一口氣，他順手把硬幣浮在空中。儘管Erik並不清楚Charles現在究竟在玩什麼把戲，但是他一直在努力保持自己清醒的頭腦。一直練習“控制”自己的能力是當下不錯的選擇。  
  
“我記得這個房間。”教授開口打破了沉默，“我以前經常來著呢。我希望你能喜歡這床墊。”Charles笑著看向Erik。  
  
“這比汽車旅館裡的強多了。”  
  
“那是自然。”Charles用手撐著床沿笑了起來，“你介意我坐這兒嗎？”  
  
Erik搖頭表示不介意，“這畢竟是你的房間。”  
  
Charles小心地爬上了床，將一條腿扣在膝蓋後面，手上的肌肉支撐著身體全部的重量。Erik在一旁靜靜地看著卻什麼也幫不上。等到完全坐好之後，Charles偷偷看了Erik一眼，Erik也看了回去。“那麼你到底想實施什麼計畫？”  
  
“嗯，事實上我是想看看你記憶力關於Shaw的部分。”  
  
提到這個名字時，空中飄著的硬幣忽然在躁動起來。“關於他的什麼？”  
  
Charles看著那個硬幣，咬著自己的嘴唇再次陷入了沉思。  
  
“Xavier。”幾秒的沉默過後Erik喊出了對方的名字。  
  
“Erik，我非常理解你對於他的憤怒。”他友善地說著。  
  
青年用手接住了落下的硬幣並將它緊緊抓在手中，“是嗎？”  
  
“我不敢去想像你精力的那些事，親眼看著自己的母親...”  
  
“別說了。”Erik神情緊張，“不討論這個。”  
  
“對不起。”Charles向後靠著坐好，“想必這痛苦隨著年齡增長也不會減少。”  
  
“不會。”Erik機械般用指尖撫摸自己手臂上的數字，“它不會的。”  
  
Charles伸出手輕輕按住Erik的手臂，他指尖的觸感立刻讓Erik冷靜了下來。事實上這直接取代了之前那種非常特殊的感覺。“對不起。”Charles低語。  
  
Erik搖頭。“如果我真想說，那我會告訴的人一定是你。”  
  
“你可以把這些都告訴我。”Charles邊笑邊握緊Erik的手臂，“你懂的，對吧？”  
  
“當然。”Erik回答道，盯著Charles藍色瞳孔裡自己的倒影看了好一會。亂作一團的大腦讓他停止了思考，無法移開視線。因為Charles的觸碰，他的欲望再也無法否認了。現在Charles是如此的觸手可得，這讓Erik更加的渴望。就在這一瞬，他意識到Charles早已發現這一切了。Erik好奇地看了Charles，就像在看一本書一樣，他不明白為什麼在Charles知道這些之後還沒有反感地跑開。啊哈，或許是因為他是一個英國紳士吧。回過神來的Erik才注意到自己的褲鏈一直沒有拉上。一旁的Charles早就愣住了，想必也是注意到了吧。Erik尷尬地將Charles推開，可Charles的手依舊緊緊按在自己的手臂上。  
  
“Charles，你真的是過來和我討論關於Shaw的問題的嗎？”  
  
教授羞赧地盯著他，似乎想要將他的樣子永遠鎖在眼裡。“不是。”他說出了最終的答案。  
  
Erik終於注意到Charles眼裡似乎有什麼別的東西，也許是好奇？不管它是什麼，這已經有足夠理由讓這個年輕人，將柔軟的唇印上自己的。Erik安靜地站著，閉上雙眼將自己的舌頭堵滿了教授的口腔，回應著這個吻。  
  
Charles輕輕推開了Erik結束了這深吻，歪著腦袋看著Erik。  
  
“你發現多久了？”Erik悄聲問道。  
  
“有一陣了。”Charles如實回答，“不過你似乎很成功地轉移了自己的注意力。”  
  
“多謝誇獎。”  
  
“我真的覺得我們應該坦誠相待，也許這會讓問題更加簡單。”  
  
“那麼做又有什麼好處？”  
  
“我說過你可以像我傾訴任何事。嗯，當然也包括你對我的那些情愫。”  
  
Erik笑了起來，現在可不是愛慕這麼簡單的感情了。  
  
“其實我早就主意到你記憶深處的感情了。”Charles說道，“我說過它們對你有好處。”  
  
“Charles，從我的大腦裡出去。”Erik瞪了一眼Charles。  
  
“這不能怪我。今天晚上你的聲音一直在我腦海裡迴響，它們真的太吵了。”  
  
“所以這是你過來找我的原因？”  
  
“是也不是。”  
  
Erik看著Charles，等著他解釋。  
  
“今天的訓練結束之後，我覺得我不能再繼續忽視下去了。”他承認道，“我在走廊徘徊了很久，最終卯足了勇氣決定告訴你解決得辦法，當然我覺得你一定不會照著它去做就是了。然後，我就聽到你...”  
  
Erik鼓起勇氣，“你究竟聽到了什麼？”  
  
“你在想我...”Charles將自己的手放在Erik大腿根部，透過褲子能清晰地感覺到Erik那灼熱的軀體，讓Erik情不自禁地顫抖起來。“你在臆想我的雙手掃過你的身體，正在愛撫你。”Charles再次湊近Erik，氣息吹上Erik的雙唇，“我不能再忽視了。”Charles貼著Erik的耳朵低語。  
  
Erik向前探了身子，捧起友人的臉吻住。而這一次則顯得更加急促。Charles分開自己的唇瓣讓Erik的舌頭更方便進入。Erik緊緊抱著Charles，順勢將他壓在床上，撐在Charles上方。Erik跨坐在Charles的腰上，手指插入Charles柔軟的髮絲之中，持續著這個吻。Charles的雙手攀上Erik的後背，把Erik的襯衣脫下。他們一邊吻著，一邊相互褪去自己的衣物，不一會就脫得只剩內褲。這一刻他們等了太久了（現在終於得以實現）。結束深吻後，Erik推開了Charles大口呼吸著新鮮空氣。  
  
“這真是太棒了。”Charles輕喘。  
  
“你想要嗎？”Erik問道，自己的手指在Charles的髮絲中輕柔地穿行。或許可以讓Charles把時間停止。  
  
“是你想要。”Charles說著，再次探尋著Erik的意識。“如果你真的很想要我確實可以把時間停下。”  
  
“我說過，不要...”  
  
“我知道，對不起。”Charles試著讓他平靜下來，“我控制不住。你讓我騷動。”  
  
Erik抿嘴一笑，“我有嗎？”  
  
“當然。”Charles笑著舔了舔自己的嘴唇。抬頭再次貼上Erik的唇。越吻越是渴望，Erik坐在Charles身上磨動著自己的臀部，讓Charles不住顫抖起來。  
  
“想要...”一絲呻吟從Charles緊鎖的雙唇中逸出，“Erik，我想要。”  
  
“你確定？”Erik確認道。他確實是很想佔有Charles，可是他並不確定一會Charles是否會因為自己強烈的欲望而嚇壞。  
  
“我不會的。”Charles握上Erik的手，“我說過，我曾經嘗試忽視這一切，可是失敗了。我想要。”  
  
“你想要什麼？”  
  
“兩個男人相互感受著對方的欲望，渴望著在雙方的愛撫中達到高潮。”  
  
“這之中一定有一些‘突變’。”  
  
“就算沒有突變的人也是一樣的。”Charles解釋，“畢竟這是一個正常人應有的感情。”  
  
“是麼，Charles你從來就沒有停止給我帶來驚喜。”  
  
Charles將唇彎到一個弧度，狡猾地笑了。“你還不明白嗎，Erik？你現在可以對我為所欲為呢。你不需要在自己的腦中幻想著我，做那些愛做的事情。我就在這呢。”  
  
“你確定你想要讓我佔有你嗎？”Erik輕笑道。  
  
“閉嘴，Erik。在我改變主意之前，最好快點決定。”  
  
Erik知道Charles對於自己的信任，也知道他一定會將自己身體最隱秘的部分展示出來，於是繼續挑逗著他。”  
  
“凍結時間吧。”Erik做出了決定。  
  
Charles集中了自己的注意力，瞬間一切都安靜下來。“幹得好。”Erik笑著附身再次俘獲了Charles的的唇。他不可自拔地品嘗著這柔軟的觸感，好奇地將舌尖刺入口腔中探索著內部的輪廓。  
  
Charles一把將Erik的內褲扯下，下體接觸微涼的空氣的一瞬，不禁讓Erik打了個寒戰。他將自己堅硬的性器抵在Charles同樣硬挺的下體上。  
  
“E...Erik。”Charles呻吟。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“這不是你的第一次吧？”  
  
“不是。”Erik誠實地說出了真相。  
  
Charles陷入了沉默。  
  
“你吃醋了？”  
  
“Erik，我的心又不是石頭做的。”  
  
Erik輕輕撫摸了Charles的臉頰。“那次並不算什麼，那次我喝醉了。我甚至都不記得他的名字。”  
  
“真是萬人迷。”Charles搖著頭。  
  
Erik將自己的手覆上Charles的胸口，搓揉著左邊的乳尖。“不管怎麼說，我得到了你，不是嗎？”  
  
這動作讓Charles緊緊咬住自己的嘴唇。  
  
“這是你第一次吧？”  
  
“當然。如果你能試著溫柔一點，我會非常感激的。”  
  
“放鬆，教授。我會讓你舒服的。”Erik在Charles胸口落下一吻後，一路向下吻去直到乳尖處停下。Erik繼續向下移動，張口吞下了Charles因前戲的挑逗而濕潤的性器，這讓Charles因為過於歡愉而忍不住大聲呻吟，咆哮起來。Erik盡力在放慢自己的速度，他想給Charles留下一個難忘的初夜。可惜他自己被Charles頂住漲得到生疼的老二一直在叫囂著，渴望著釋放。Erik的舌頭沿著Charles身體的曲線不斷向下，在小腹停下。在四周不停地啃咬著，讓身下的人陣陣驚呼。Erik拉下了Charles的內褲，跳出了Charles早已挺立的陰莖。  
  
“我的教授，你給我的驚喜真是從來都沒有停下過。”  
  
Charles輕輕笑了，將手插入自己的頭髮中整理。“說實話，我的渴望，這一輩子從來沒有這麼被人喚起過。”  
  
“我會把它當做你對我的稱讚。”Erik將Charles的下體裹入舒適，柔軟的手掌中。開始緩慢地套弄，挑逗著小Charles。手掌在遊移的同時也不忘用好奇的舌尖在頂端來回舔動。不一會Charles便難耐地向上頂著自己的臀部，懇求一般呻吟出Erik的名字。“求你。”  
  
“求什麼？”  
  
“我，我不想說出來。”  
  
“可我不能讀取你的思想。”  
  
已經不知道這是第幾次，Charles再次舔了自己的嘴唇。Erik知道Charles正在組織語言，試圖用最文雅的方式表達出自己的意願，“哦去他的理智。”Charles最終放棄了掙扎：“和我...做...做愛。”  
  
Erik重新吻上Charles的唇，結束之後一刻也沒停，Erik趁Charles還在調整著呼吸時，將自己的手指滑入對方口腔之中潤滑。Charles享受著這一切。“啊，對。直腸並不能自行潤滑。”  
  
“你原來對雞奸有研究？”Erik抽出手指，探向Charles分開的雙腿。  
  
“是啊。”Erik直言不諱的樣子逗樂了Charles，趁他不注意時Erik將手指壓在Charles的入口處。  
  
“那想必你一定知道只要你放鬆就不會疼。”  
  
Charles閉上眼睛點了點頭。“嗯對，繼續吧。”  
  
Erik緩慢地向裡推入了一節手指。以前從開拓的地方被異物入侵的感覺，讓教授深深吸了一口氣。儘管Erik非常擅長這種事，但是他也知道如果不能充分做好潤滑工作會讓Charles第二天下不了床，甚至以後回想起來只會記得那是糟糕的一夜。  
  
“你真準備好了？”Erik問道。  
  
“是...是啊。請...請繼續吧。”  
  
Erik照著做了，手指不停在小穴裡緩慢進出。後穴傳來的陣痛清晰地寫在Charles的臉上，不過一直讓Erik羡慕的是，Charles極佳的控制力讓他迅速適應下來。很快就坐好接納第二根手指的準備了。Erik兩根手指在柔軟的通道裡交叉，讓Charles情不自禁弓起身子。  
  
“O-oh...”Charles眼瞼半闔，眼中滿是情欲。“求你...我...我忍不住了...”  
  
感到Erik的手指抽離自己體內時，Charles不滿地咕噥了一聲。將自己的手指捅入了緊致的洞穴之中。隨後顫抖地舉起另一隻手，用指尖描繪著自己陰莖的長度。Erik則在一旁靜靜地欣賞不停擴張自己敏感小穴的Charles。  
  
“這究竟得有多疼。”Charles低聲囁嚅。  
  
“第一次會很疼。你需要幾分鐘去適應它。”  
  
“難得你會這麼誠實。”  
  
Erik向Charles伸出了一隻手。“如果你有需要就握緊我吧，會有幫助的。”Charles握著Erik的手掌，感受著對方。搓揉了幾下後，將另一隻原先放在自己的性器上的手挪下，緊緊抓著床單。“來吧。”  
  
Erik緩緩進入了Charles緊致的洞口，疼痛讓Charles忍不住大喊起來。他正在強迫著自己保持姿勢，直到完全適應Erik的尺寸。  
  
“O-oh, God...你動吧。”Charles斷斷續續地喘息，雙眼緊閉。“我...我要...受不了...了...你快...”  
  
Erik將下體拔出幾釐米之後，再次狠狠進入。  
  
“啊啊啊！”Charles弓著身子，腸壁緊緊包裹著Erik的陰莖。  
  
Charles適應後Erik很快便開始有節奏的律動起來，粗重的喘息聲與啜泣聲在房間裡迴響。Erik每一次準確撞擊在Charles的前列腺時都讓他欲仙欲死地喊出Erik的名字。  
  
“用力幹我！”教授呻吟著，頭重重向後仰起。  
  
Erik緊緊抓住Charles的腰，在體內一次又一次的狠狠撞擊。年輕的教授的雙腿緊緊纏在Erik的腰上，更加大聲地喊著對方的名字。  
  
曾經無數次的幻想終於實現，理智完全迷失在Charles的身體裡。Charles正赤身裸體，躺在自己身下嬌喘著，瘋狂地扭動著自己的臀部配合Erik一次次的進攻。這樣誘人的光景只想讓Erik狠狠一直幹下去，想聽更多的美妙的聲音從教授口中喊出。一波又一波的快感隨之而來，Charles愈發瘋狂的動作幾乎要將Erik推上高潮的邊緣。  
  
Erik用另一隻手握緊Charles的下體，隨著自己戳刺的節奏擼動著。很快Charles便嬌喘連綿，嗚嗚嚶嚶地喊著Erik。“我...我...Erik...快...快了...要射了。”  
  
Erik再次攫獲Charles的雙唇，舌頭在Charles的口中不停侵略，低吼著將自己灼熱的體液灌滿Charles的小穴。Charles的快感沿著脊椎骨向全身擴散，伴隨著劇烈的痙攣，Charles也達到了高潮。Charles顫抖地抓著這個男人滿是汗水的後背，癱軟在Erik身下大口喘息。Erik也精疲力盡地把頭枕在Charles的胸口上。  
  
“M-my, Erik。” 高潮過後的Charles虛弱地說。  
  
“我讓你享受了一段美好的時光嗎？”Erik幸災樂禍地看著Charles。  
  
“Oh d-dear, Friend。這太棒了。”  
  
Erik輕輕在Charles的脖子上落下一吻，將自己的腦袋枕在Charles的頸窩中。真希望可以永遠這樣下去。這麼想著打盹休息的Erik被Charles的一陣輕笑吵醒。  
  
“你睡覺打呼嚕啊。”  
  
“我才沒有。”Erik不滿地回答。  
  
Charles把玩著略微濕潤的髮絲，“我得起床了。”  
  
“為什麼？”  
  
“時間還是暫停的。”  
  
“你就不能躺著解除你的能力麼？”  
  
“當然可以。”Charles爬了起來，“可是我仍然有很多事不能再床上做的。”  
  
Erik從Charles身上挪開，下床扶起Charles。幫兩腿之間全是一片濁白的Charles穿好內褲以及褲子。“你還會來的吧？”  
  
“當然。”Charles穿好自己的襯衣，拉直皺褶，“我就去看看別人怎麼樣了，很快的。”  
  
“難道不能直接讀取他們的思維麼？”Erik咕噥著。  
  
“我也想啊Erik。我很快就回來了。”Charles吻上Erik，品嘗著Erik下唇的汗珠。“我真的很想枕在你的臂彎裡醒來，迎接照入房間的第一縷朝陽。”  
  
“噢，得了吧。”Erik翻了個白眼，儘管聽見Charles的回答他還是相當滿意。  
  
“真蠢。”奸計得逞的Charles顫顫巍巍走下床。  
  
“你就算這樣做也是無濟於事的。”  
  
Charles俏皮地笑了。“怪我咯。”  
  
“好吧至少告訴我你在想什麼。”  
  
“我覺得，你現在亂糟糟的頭髮看上去也是有那麼一點點性感呢。”  
  
“教授，你可真是個混蛋。”  
  
“如果你繼續看不起我的想法，那我下回可就再也不告訴你了。”Charles俯身，輕輕在Erik的臉頰上印上一個吻。“好好暖床，my friend。”  
  
“快去快回。”Erik不滿嘀咕。  
  
Charles一瘸一拐走出門，回頭看了一眼躺在床上那個朝著自己笑的，赤身果體的男人。解除了暫停的時間，離開房間。  
  
Erik蓋上被子緊緊抱著Charles剛剛用過的那個枕頭。愉悅地笑著將手重新放在自己的下體上。當然，現在他不再需要自己去幻想那些了，因為他能清楚感覺到Charles就在自己身旁。  
  
-FIN-


End file.
